Grievous and Dooku Have a Baby
by funnybunny16
Summary: Grievous gets knocked up with Dooku's baby. They must make preparations for such a momentous birth.


**Hey everybody. This is a sequel to Grievous and Dooku Have a Hot Night, which I published on here almost four years ago. You don't need to read it to completely understand this, but it would make more sense this is also my first story on in over a year s o pleae kick back relax and enjoy.**

GRIEVOUS AND DOOKU HAVE A BABY

After that night of passionate lovesplaining in the bedroom of Grieovous' ion-cannon, the separatist droid General and the hot Sith lord were beginning to become very erotically attached to each other. They often gave eachother doe-eyes while meetings took place, much to the obliviousness of the seperatisrt council. After wards they would often go into Dooku's and make out for hours before Grieovus stuck his metal dick in Dooku's ass and they both cummed in an ever sweet union of love.

Dooky got on his hands and knees on the bed and spread open his pimpled, mottled asscheeks, showing off his old musty glory manhole. Grievous got a huge hard-on, his cock sprung forth for action. He tenderly stroked Dooku's chin, whispering in the old man's ear before thrusting his hard-on into the Count's anal cooch. Dooku moaned loud like a Chewbacca and felt his hemorrhoids being torn apart by the General's metal dick, moaning in pleasure as it happened. Dooku splattered him cum and the two passed out onto the bed.

A couple weeks later the seperatists get ready for battle! Neimodians fill the skyrockets with ammo, in case they have fight that dirty jew bug Watto and his clan. He be very cheatsy and cheap jew. Dooku looks out amidst the galaxy with tears in his eye, for it is so beautyiful and petic. Grieovus board wielding his lightsabers filled with determination. Dooku eyes the droid Generrl precariously.

"Your late," Dooky said disspaointed.

"Sorry lord," Grievous said with hint of sarcasm. Grieovus was a very witty cyborg. "I couldn't stop throwing up this morning."

"Why," Dooku asked while he smked his daily bong.

"How would I know I think you filled me with too much cum last night," Grievous proposed thoughtfully. You see, Grievous wasn't just witty. He was also very brooding.

Gunray passed by when he heard. "I've had that issue too," the viceoy said, reflecting on back when he got Rune knocked up, and the lieutenant wouldn't stop vomiting up white for days. "I think you might be pregnant."

Both men laughed until Dooku pooped his pants. "Cyborgs cant get pregnant."

"Rune did and he man."

"Rune is not cybrog," Dooku spat with venom, cauterizing Gunray's skin.

Gunray only stand and accept the harsh torment of the malevolent man. "Yes, but he had to become cybernetic implants after our twins were born."

"Oh, well then, maybe Grieovus is pregnant," Dooku said with flair of feminity. Grieovus stand there and shake head.

"I thought you always used pull-out method you bitch," the cyrbog squeLEd.

"I do, but pre-cum still gets in," Dooku said. "Not every man is made perfect, as the greatest philosopher f the Force once said. They also said that pre-cum can make babes."

"Then use condom next time. I dom not want your aids."

"Grievous, may our child be protected by the membbranes of your metal womb."

Dooku leads Grieovus up to the piloting deck so that he can surbey the crew and pilot the ship. Everyone on his ship either a dunbfuck robot or a methhead fresh out of prison and knocking up some bitch in downtown Mos Eisley. It is an interesting group of people indeed. Some of the crewmen even begin fellating the battledroids, who had become refitted with huge cocks for the pleasures of the crew. Grievous once took a ride on battle droid dick, but had to stop once his broke off and splintered his droid droid asshole to butts.

Both Dooku and Grieovus look upon their crew proudly. It was truly something to ne prowd of that the Republic could never gaina foothold of.

A couple days later Grieovus emerged from his quarters to land the ship on the lanet of Sargabak, a desolate plantet with a bunch of wealth and sausage. Grievous had interest in this planrt, because the Republic was thinking of blockading it because the residents of the palet have big cocks, and the Republicans are jealous.

Grieovus laughed at the thought and rubbed his hands over his distended abdomen. He was indeed very pregnant and full of the Count's seed. If he lay still enough, he could feel the baby punching his innards. A single tear ran down the cyborg's mask as he felt the new life stirring within his steel womb.

Dooku lands the ship down and they walk onto the planet of Sargabak, where an orgy commenced amongst the officers of planet. They see the ship had landed and pull their mighty pillars and vigour our of eachothers buttholes to greet the handsome pair of men approaching them.

"Greetings!" said one officer, whose asshole was bleeding like a waterfall of the devils chambers. "How can we be of service?"

Dooku indicated to Grievous, who is in pain—because the baby wont stop kicking. Dooku rub's his hands over Grieovous' baby with fatherly joy. He was going to be a dad. At last.

"My partner is going to give birth to our bodacious spawn," the Count said, never taking his loving eyes off the pools of melted gold that were Gruevous' occulent orbs. "We need to find a safe place where he can deliver and the baby will be safe."

"Oh okay," said officer. "but why so important."

"Because this is my baby, and he will be the savior of the universe."

"Wow, that is very important," the officer agreed, shamed that he must question the righerous authority of two hot, sovereign men who had banged and conceived the child of wonder. "Follow me lads."

The officer lead them both up a steep mountain and into a cave that sparkles with luminosity, yet the smell is far from handsom. Rotten barnacles and camel corpses fumigate throughout, yet the scene is so gorgeous Grievous knows this is the spot where is his savior child must be birthed. They pay the officer five pennies and send him down the mountain…where the two were left alone to ponder over this harsh predicament.

"This is so beautiful," Grieovus said, thinking about their new baby. He sat down on a pile of camel turds and contemplated over this beautiful moment that would soon become the greatest moment of their lives. He had to think of the name for the baby.

"I am so happy," Dooku said, approaching Grievous ith a shake of his fat man hipes and a tweak in his nipples. "It is a reminder of our most glorious union."

Grieovus begans to sob with joy. It is too much. So much more than he could ask for.

"Will you give me rimjob," Dooku says softly. "I haven't had an object in my ass since we discovered you was pregnant."

"Yes, I will," Grievous said, sticking all five of his fingers in the old man's cave of prolific wonders. The cyborg retches. The man's hole is like sticking his hand in a porta potty after its been full of fumigating shit. They both cum all over eachother and fall asleep with Grievous' hand up the old man's anus.

Dooku made plans for a baby shower, and the whole Seperatist council is there on the planet Sargabak to celebrate the tremendous welcoming of a new member amongst their newfound government! Gunray and Rune made a special cake shaped like a fetus with a half-droid baby in it. Passel Argente brought weed to help relax everyone and give Grieovus a good boost of relaxation during his tumultuous parturtition! San Hill gifted anti-dierrheal pills. The archduke of Geonosis Pogglez the Lessar is there, too, and gives the gift of unquenchable love for the baby. Wat Tambor is enacted as the midwife.

Everyone is enjoying this momentous treasure, singing songs and lamenting over the death of the Republic and celebrating the spawn as a rising figure in the hierarchy of Sepratism. Grieovus cries and craps a little, because the baby is pushing against his droid rectum. They all head back to the birth cave and party hard until dawn.

Rune stares at the sleeping form of Grievous is awe, holding his own twin by and girl Mikki and Nikki Gunray-Haako as he looks at at the bulging abdomen of the droid General.

The Neimoidian sighs and gently lays his own babies down, heading over to touch the round metal belly. As soonas he does so, a bolt of lightnining erupts from the sky and their ships exploded in a magmatic fireball of doom. Rune lets out a scream as a bolt of red lightning crashes against his bod.

"AAHHYHHHHH!" Rune screams! "Thine has pierced my masculinity!" he explodex into a millionpieces, blood and organs splattering everywhere and on everyone. Nute begins to sob hysterically. Everyone is now awake and shocked by the events unfolding.

"It is the baby!" Dooku exclaims in much surprise. "He is already wielding his power before his own momentous birth! His sacred body must not be touched unless it is by the hands of us two."

"Fuck you're baby!" Nute sobbed. "I just lost my lover!" He picks up their twins, who now only have one daddy.

"Your dumb lover shouldn't have touched his stomach!" Passel growned in mch angered masculinity. "He should have known better than to touch a the belly holding ababy stronger than a thousand suns."

Grievous feels his uterus clenching as he feels a newfound rejuvenation filling him to the bone. "Guys, I think I'm in labor!"

Tambor walks slowly over, covered in flies and feces from laying down on a pile of cattle shit. Dooku is much worried about the welfare of his lover. "Everyone get him laying comfortably!"

They bring Grievous over to the soft pile of camel feces and lay him down on it, Tambor gently spreading his legs. Grievous grunts in agony. His uterus feels like its going to explode with the heat of one million magnetars, and this baby feels like a strong one, even though its only developed within him for three days.

"Okay Gievous," Tambor said shoving his fingers up the cyborg's temporary birthing canal and up into his uterus. "We are going deliver this ina bit of an unorthodox fashion. Start oushing so I can get the baby out."

"Ok." Grievous said as he starts pushing with all his might. His uterus contracts as the babies head enters the birth canal and spreads open to encompass the babies mass girth. Tambor's fingers probed the uterus before slicking back down into the birth canal to catch the babie's head. Grieovus feels all the probing and feels the tears of Dooku's joy hitting his chest, so he knows he must no give up!

He gives a big push and the babie's head crowns between grievous' thighs. Dooku's acolyte Asajg Ventress who managed to come gasps and watches in newfound joy the birth of the baby. Grievous feels like hes being torna apart from the isodie out, the baby becoming one with him and undudulating with the waves of the Force in which he cannot make contact with. He feels the beating of its heart as he gives on last push, Tambor's arms being forces out of Grevous; birth canal as the baby comes flying into Tambor's lap at the speed of light, followed by a torrent of blood, piss, poop, and the leftover cum from Dooku that had not been fertilized.

Everyone is in tears at the momentous birth. The clouds slowly spread apart that give light to the newborn savior of the Seperatists and the universe. Tamboe picks up the baby and reveals it to the parents, exclaiming "It's a boy!"

"He's so beautiful!" Dooku cried out, looking at baby's dick, eyeing the tyke's appearance. He had ivory white skin like Dooku. But golden eyes that dig into the soul like Grievous. Hs hair is blonde black and purple like the stars of the universe. His dick is huge, like Dooku's fine man meat of vigour. Grieovus holds his son in his hand, still covered in the cyborg's bosy fluids.

"What's his name going to be?" Poigle the Lesser asks, absolutely moved by this warm display of love and natural childbirth.

Grievous and Dooku look at eachother briefly, their eyes meeting and reading eachothers minds. They both smiled. Though Grievous was not evidently visible.

Looking down at his son, Dooku said "His name will be Jesus Buddha Grievous."

Everyone erupted into tears. It was the most momemntous day in all their lives. And soon, Jesus Buddha Grievous would be the savior of the universe, cleansing them of their sins and ploughing the way for a new Confederacy.


End file.
